


take my breath away

by crownofhorns (murakamism)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Choking, Cunnilingus, F/M, Force Choking, Glove Kink, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Mask Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 21:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17169899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murakamism/pseuds/crownofhorns
Summary: “Do you want me to take off my mask? Do you want to see?”“I’ve already seen.” Her voice does not tremble. “Keep it on.”





	take my breath away

**Author's Note:**

> Some people would call this bastardization of canon. I call this impulsive smut fic. This was supposed to be much longer but I lost the patience to write Kylo getting worked up enough to whip out his dick and fuck Rey against the interrogation chair. Maybe that will be for another time.
> 
> A belated Christmas gift for all those twitter users I promised mask smut to!

“You know I can take whatever I want.”

His voice is dark and deep, whispered deftly into her ear. She tries not to shiver as the words coil inside her belly, awakening something that she dares not name. Instead, she spits at his mask, her lips pulled back in a snarl.

“I’m not giving you anything,” she bites.

Kylo Ren pulls away. With her gaze, she traces the broad lines of his shoulders. There is no way, she thinks, that this monster could ever be a man. Not even as he tilts his head to the side in a mockery of a child’s gesture.

“We’ll see about that.”

He’s too cocky, too self-assured. When he raises a gloved hand in front of her face, long fingers spreading wide, she feels an impending pressure against her skull. Her thoughts are tight behind durasteel bars. She grits her teeth and fights back.

Kylo Ren grunts and pulls harder.

She pushes.

And pushes.

And pushes—

Until she comes back with a gasp. Kylo Ren staggers backwards, his arms falling to his sides to regain his balance. Rey stares back at him, her eyes wide and face flushing with heat. The restrains on her arms ground her back to reality, and she tries not to think too hard about what it is that she has seen.

“You’re,” he starts, and then his voice is cut off with a breathless gasp. Both of Kylo Ren’s hands fly to his throat as he chokes, the air sucked right out of his lungs. Rey’s hands are fisted at her sides, and she doesn’t think of anything, only focuses on the way he throws his head back to reveal the thick column of his neck.

A shame it’s covered up so tightly, she thinks.

Involuntarily, she grows slick.

Rey gasps and then releases her hold. Kylo coughs as the breath is returned to his lungs. He bends over his knees, coughing out the rest. When he manages to look at her again, she thinks that she can sense the fury boiling inside of him.

Only it isn’t fury.

Kylo Ren steps closer, the mask betraying no emotions. _Something_ is sizzling off the surface of his mind, but she isn’t exactly sure what.

He steps in closer, leaning against her so tightly that she can breathe on his mouthplate. She shuts her lips. His gloved hand clenches into a fist above her head. She can hear the leather crinkle with the force of his grip.

“Do you know what you’ve just done?” he asks. The modulator makes his voice crackle, and she shuts her eyes tight as the words caress her ears. She tries to press her thighs together, but the restraints are too stiff. Instead, she swallows. Another wave of arousal floods her senses.

It’s as if she can hear his lips parting beneath his mask. His voice is soft in wonder.

“Ah, you do.”

Her cheeks burn with embarrassment. Rey turns her head and refuses to look at him. He isn’t prodding into her thoughts anymore, but surely he can sense it—can sense the surface of her mind. Just as she senses him.

His knuckle is soft against the bare skin of her shoulder. Rey gasps.

“Rey,” he murmurs. “If there’s something you want, all you need is to ask.”

“I am _never_ giving you the map.”

His lips curl behind that mask. She hates that she knows it.

“I don’t care about the map.”

_Just you._

_It’s just us now._

_You and me, we can be whoever we want to be. Whoever we truly are._

_You’ve seen inside of me, haven’t you? You’ve seen the darkness. And I didn’t sense any fear from you. No fear, no disgust. Just..._

He slides a hand up the side of her neck. Rey breathes. His thumb rests on her throat, firm but not painful, not solid enough to block air. His other fingers stroke her skin, and the leather of his glove warms instantly upon contact. She glances up at him, her pupils wide-blown.

He does not squeeze.

Kylo crouches down until they’re face to face. His hand remains heavy on her skin.

“Tell me what you want,” he says.

_Just desire._

Rey licks her lips.

“Do you want me to take off my mask? Do you want to see?”

“I’ve already seen.” Her voice does not tremble. “Keep it on.”

He leans forward. The shell of his mask is cold as steel, even colder against her bare skin. She shivers as he presses his face into her chest. His other hand is steady on her knee.

“Brave girl.”

His hand crawls up her shirt. A wide palm stretches across the flesh of her stomach, her side. He reaches upwards, higher and higher, and her body melts into the touch. She arches into him as he finds her breast.

Her nipple pebbles beneath his thumb too quickly—as if in anticipation.

“There’s no need to be ashamed,” he says. He presses a button on a side panel, and Rey’s eyes widen as the restraints on her feet move apart. Her legs are spread wider until he can fit comfortably between them. Even through the thick fabric of his armor, she can feel the powerful muscles of his thighs. He is warm as a blaze.

Her entire breast fits comfortably in his palm. She thinks about how large those fingers are, and she has to shut her eyes again as her underwear grows damper with arousal.

When Kylo chuckles, his voice is so close that she can barely breathe.

“Is that what you want?” he asks. His hand trails down now. Fingers caressing the skin of her ribs, then her stomach, her navel, and finally her hips. He traces the shape of her hipbone, all four fingers hot against the flushed skin of her torso. She lies still, trying not to jerk against his touch.

“If you don’t tell me what you want, then I’ll just have to guess,” he says, and carefully pulls down her trousers.

Rey shivers. Goosebumps rise on her skin as the cool air hits her thighs. He clicks his tongue upon seeing the wet spot on her underwear. She knows that the shame should be flooding her already—being undressed like a doll—but instead she’s proud. She wants him to see. Wants to show him this.

Kylo slides his thumb across her slit. She gasps. There’s heat in his touch—she can feel the warmth of his fingers even through his gloves, even through her underwear. She grows wetter as he strokes her, not daring to dip his thumb in, only teasing by her entrance.

“Speak to me, Rey.”

She doesn’t reply, too afraid of her own voice. He’s on his knees now, and he looks up at her like a man marveling at pure majesty.

“If you don’t speak to me...” He tugs on her underwear violently, sliding it down until it catches below her knees. “Then I’ll...”

He slides one gloved finger inside of her. Rey groans at the intrusion.

It’s not unwelcome.

“Another,” Rey gasps.

He inserts a second finger. They slide in smoothly, and Rey tries not to jump from her restraints. She bites down a moan as he curls them inside of her, thick and warm, much larger than her own. Kylo remains silent, his breathing ragged beneath her.

He presses a thumb to her clit. Rey swallows roughly, trying her best not to grind down onto his palm. He’s already grinning ear to ear behind that helmet. She hates him for it, no matter how good it feels.

“Helmet,” she adds. “But don’t ruin it by saying anything stupid.”

He laughs. The noise is free, unexpected, more like a bell than a bark. She doesn’t even complain when he slides both fingers out of her. The ensuing emptiness only makes her tighten up in anticipation. He grabs her legs with both hands and then buries his face between her thighs, the cold metal of his mask piercing against her skin. She shivers, her hips shying away against her instincts, but he presses his face insistently against her cunt.

She’s sopping wet now. Kylo slides his mask easily between her folds, nuzzling the sensitive flesh.

“You know, I think I’ve dreamed of you before,” he says. His voice is solemn, and her still sober ears are able to catch bits and pieces of his speech. “A long, long time ago. But you feel too good to be real.”

But his voice modulator is gruff and harsh. The mask vibrates with his words, with the cadence of his voice. Rey gasps as he speaks, as the mask rubs incessantly against her folds. She slams her hips down—but it’s impossible to move with these restraints. The angle is good, so good, but not enough.

“Rey,” he says, voice buried in her cunt. “Rey, my sweet girl.”

Her legs are freed with a hiss. She has no time to stretch them, however, as Kylo instantly lifts her knees onto his shoulders. She wraps her legs around him and he grips her knees tightly, gloves slick against her skin. Rey rocks against his mask, barely lucid enough to catch the string of words. All she can feel is the vibration against her core, and the depth of his voice, and the strength of his grip.

“Beautiful, beautiful,” he says.

The cold nips at her warmed skin. She rocks her hips against his face, but it isn’t enough—it isn’t hitting the right spot. No matter how hard she grinds against him, it’s no match for his fingers, no match for a thumb on her clit.

“Kylo,” she whines. “Please, inside of me—”

He can read her mind before she even knows what it is she needs.

“Of course, darling, of course.”

He pulls away. When Rey glances down, his mask is slick with her fluids, the entire facade coated in her arousal. She feels the heat flood her skin again, this time accompanied by an aching throb. Kylo is beautiful between her thighs.  Then he removes his mask and it’s as if time stops.

Rey catches a glimpse of his beautiful face—tousled hair, plush lips, eyes that twinkle.

And then she gasps as the air is cut off from her lungs.

It feels like his hand is hard on her throat. But both of his gloved hands are solid on her thighs; they aren’t wrapped around her neck. The room grows dry and thick. She parts her lips in a moan.

Kylo licks a stripe up her slit.

Rey rocks against him even as she gasps for air. Her lungs are on fire as his tongue enters her, warm and wet, oddly foreign between her thighs. And then he’s sucking on that spot she’d been aching for, and as black spots threaten to dance around her vision she finds herself spurred on even more.

Her hips rock against him as she rides his face, as he mouths at her clit.

And then he releases his hold on her throat.

A surge of air enters her lungs. Rey can _breathe_ again. She feels so full now—full of air and full of him and full of—

A supernova of heat bursts between her legs. She comes with sagging relief, even as Kylo continues licking her, making her whimper with sensitivity. The room spins, glowing black and white at the edges. Her cheeks are flushed with exertion. She’s panting heavily, her lungs gulping in air. She leans all her weight against him. Her legs are trembling now, trembling even as Kylo rubs soothing circles into her skin. He holds her up with powerful shoulders, only allowing her a moment’s pause before he dives back in.

The last thing she sees is Kylo’s mask set down on the floor. Its surface glistens with her wetness.

And when Kylo finds that spot again with his thumb, she comes a second time, her body stiffening up so harshly until she blacks out.

 

(He still doesn’t get the map from her, although later that evening she finds that both of them are content to continue the search in his quarters)


End file.
